


Saturday Night Fever

by boldlygoingnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space 9
Genre: Disco, F/F, Gay, Gay yearning, Holodeck fun, Lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowhere/pseuds/boldlygoingnowhere
Summary: Jadzia invites Kira to go dancing. Kira has reservations.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: FemslashFriday, Starfleet Gang





	Saturday Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I love KiraDax with my whole heart and I thought they deserved some fun, light yearning.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Jadzia pleaded.

“No.”

“Please, Kira, I’ve been getting this program together for weeks.”   
  


Kira sighed.

“I promise,” she beamed, “if you’re not having fun after an hour, we stop the program.”

“Okay, fine, but only for an hour.”

The Trill beamed with excitement and handed her a jumpsuit made of a shimmery dark blue material and high platform shoes.

“Make sure to wear this. I spent hours doing research on the right fashion and I think you’ll love it.”

Jadzia didn’t give Kira the time to object before running off.

“I’ll meet you at the holodeck in an hour!” she called over her shoulder.

Kira looked at the outfit in disdain. It certainly wasn’t anything she would ever choose for herself, and she certainly didn’t know how Jadzia expected her to walk in those shoes. 

But despite her reservations about the program and the holodeck in general, it would be nice to have a chance to unwind. Kira couldn’t remember the last time she had danced. Plus, she was looking forward to having some alone time with Jadzia. 

She kept telling herself it was because she cherished their time together as friends, but lately every time she saw Jadzia there were butterflies in her stomach. Kira didn’t have time for infatuation, especially not with a fellow senior staff member. She had more important things to think about. Still, that part of her that made her blush when Jadzia laughed was over the moon that they were going dancing. Together. Alone. 

She started to rush back to her quarters but then slowed her pace as not to seem overeager to any onlookers.

  
  
  
  
  


Kira stared at herself in the mirror in disbelief. This couldn’t possibly be what Jadzia had in mind for her to wear. The jumpsuit was a halter top that was tight except for the legs, which were flowy and almost too long. The shoes were another story. Kira felt ready to topple over at any second. She pulled and adjusted her outfit again and again until she absolutely had to leave, not even bothering with hair or make up like Jadzia had suggested. She would just have to deal with the bare minimum. 

Getting to the holodeck would be another problem. She would rather drop dead than have anyone besides Jadzia see her like this. What if she ran into Julian or Quark? Or even worse, Sisko? Thinking quickly, she grabbed a long jacket and a pair of comfortable shoes. Surely Jadzia wouldn’t mind.

At 1700, Kira cautiously approached the holodeck, ducking and hiding to make sure no one stopped her and asked questions about the shiny, blue, wide legged pants that were still visible under her jacket. 

“Kira!” she shouted from across the crowd. Kira’s face was hot as she felt everyone’s eyes turn to her. She quickly made her way across Quark’s.

“Keep your voice down!”

Jadzia put a hand on her hip and smirk, “what are you so embarrassed about? Worried that someone might think you have fun from time to time.”

“No, I just don’t want anyone to see me dressed like this!” she hissed.

“No one’s going to care what you’re wearing,” Jadzia said grabbing Kira’s jacket, “besides, if they do, that’s their problem. You look incredible!”

Kira flushed, “thank you. You do too.”

Jadzia had gone all out. She was dressed in a mid-length gold dress that clung to her figure that swayed freely as she moved. Her hair was curled and voluminous and she had opted for bright makeup. Kira felt a little silly not having put in more effort. 

She sighed and slipped her feet into the platform shoes.

“Ready?” 

“Ready.”

The pair entered the holodeck and were met with a room illuminated by colorful neon lights and a mirror ball spinning on the ceiling. Music was blasting so loud that Kira couldn’t hear her thoughts.

“What did you say this was again?” she shouted

“Disco! It’s from 20th century Earth!”

Jadzia grabbed Kira by the hand and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. A woman’s voice crooned over the crowd.

_ Once had a love and it was a gas _

_ Soon turned out had heart of glass _

Jadzia knew exactly how to dance to this music.

“There’s no steps,” she explained, “you just move.”

“Easier said than done!”

At first, Kira felt silly and stiff, but after watching Jadzia for a little bit, she managed to feel more comfortable. She almost didn’t want to admit it, but she was having more fun than she had in awhile.

“Yes I’ve been brokenhearted” the pair sang along to the song, “blue since the day we parted, why, why did I ever let you go.”

Jadzia took Kira’s hand once again and spun her-knocking her into a man next to them.

“Hey watch it!” he yelled at them, barely audible over the music.

Laughing, Jadzia pulled Kira close and kissed her quick.

“Let’s go get a drink!” 

Kira was stunned and watched Jadzia disappear through the crowd. 

Had Jadzia really just kissed her? Did it mean something or had she just gotten caught up in the moment?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Jadzia shoved her way back through the crowd.   
  
“Come on! They have champagne!” she exclaimed as she grabbed Kira’s wrist and pulled her along.

Jadzia had grabbed a spot at a small high top table on the ledge that overlooked the crowd. It was still noisy but they could hear one another better. She took a sip from her glass and smiled.

“So what do you think?”

“I’ll admit you were right, this is fun,” Kira said with a scoff, “not anything I would have picked, but it’s fun.”

“I’m glad you came along. It would have been awkward with just Julian here.”

Kira almost spit her drink out, “wait just Julian, I thought you said it was just going to be us.”

“It was but then I ran into him on the way back to get ready and he looked like he needed a distraction.”

Kira felt her heart sank.

Like clockwork, Julian appeared from out of the crowd. He was wearing a loose fitting shirt with a busy, colorful pattern and black pants that weren’t all that dissimilar from her own. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

“Sorry I’m late, Quark had too many questions.”

“No it’s fine!” Jadzia chirped, “I didn’t order you anything because I didn’t know what you wanted.”   
  
“Perfectly alright, I’ll go grab something.”

As soon as he was back out of ear shot, Kira leaned into Jadzia, “did you give him that shirt or was that his own thing.”

“Oh that was definitely something he came up with.”

They burst into laughter and Julian returned with a glass of amber liquid, “what’s so funny.”

“Nothing,” Jadzia explained, struggling to keep her composure, “something that happened earlier.”

“She twirled me into someone else,” Kira added.

Julian took a sip of his beer, “ah, I see.”   
  
“You didn’t miss much,” Jadzia assured him.

  
  


Maybe it wasn’t the night that Kira hoped it would be, but it was still a good night. The three of them had a great time dancing to old music. Julian was far worse of a dancer than he believed himself to be, much to Jadzia and Kira’s amusement. 

  
  


That night, as Kira laid awake in bed, her head spinning trying to process everything that had happened. 

If the kiss had meant anything, then why had Jadzia invited Julian? But it was supposed to originally be the two of them and before he had arrived it had been somewhat intimate.

Kira turned over and buried her face in the pillow. She felt slightly stupid but she was also over the moon. She would cherish that night for a long time.

Jadzia’s final words to her rung in her ears.

“Next time we’ll have to do roller disco.”

What the hell was roller disco?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
